


Deadly

by unmeiboy



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death of nameless character, Dubious Consent, Fear of Death, Halloween, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: Fujigaya never feeds on him. Not for real.





	Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm alive but life happened. Managed to write this, though! Happy Halloween~

“Be nice to her,” Fujigaya had said as he dumped a woman on the other side of Senga’s double bed; her dead weight not bothering him at all. The first thing Senga had done, once Fujigaya left the room, was to stroke her soft light brown curls aside to press two fingers against her neck. When certain he could feel her pulse he had checked and found her skin smooth and unscratched, and not until then he had taken a real look at her face.

She’s beautiful, even more so when she wakes up. Fair skin, like a porcelain doll, brown eyes reminding of those of a deer’s, lips thin but soft looking and Senga can’t help but wonder where Fujigaya found this one.  
“Who is he?” It surprises Senga that that’s the first thing she asks, but he knows what to answer.  
“His name is Fujigaya. You don’t need to worry, he’ll treat you nicely.” It’s probably a lie, but Senga doesn’t know for sure - Fujigaya never brings them to his room. He has seen a few of the others before they got killed, but if he is keeping this young woman, then he will be nice to her. Like he is to Senga.  
“Do you live here?” she asks then, and Senga nods.  
“I... help him. With his business.” Less of a lie, but not entirely true either. Senga absentmindedly strokes the satin bed covers with one hand, ignores how the woman tilts her head like she doesn’t entirely get what’s going on.  
“Is this your bedroom? Are you... am I...”

It did strike Senga too. That maybe Fujigaya chose to put her there for him to have sex with her. It wouldn’t surprise him. But it could also be a loyalty test, and Senga doesn’t want to risk the punishment. He was unconscious nearly a whole day last time he made the wrong choice.

And even though she’s beautiful, he doesn’t feel that same attraction to her. There's nothing that pulls him towards her like he feels pulled towards Fujigaya, although he can no longer recall what that pull had felt like the very first time they met.

So Senga does as he's told, let's her ask questions as she recovers from what could be either a sniff of chloroform or a hangover (judging by how lifelessly unconscious she had been when she was brought there), makes her a cup of tea but asks her to stay in the room until the owner of the house is back.

It's really more a master of the house, and he's not absent, he's asleep.

The sun is starting to disappear behind roofs and tree tops when Senga hears Fujigaya's steps echo from downstairs, feels his presence coming closer. Before he knows it the door opens and Fujigaya is leaning against the door frame, and Senga wants him to come closer, to hold him, to show who he belongs to. Wants comfort after this foreign experience with a stranger.

Yet when Fujigaya steps inside the room his eyes are on her, not on Senga, and it feels like a stab to the heart, then another when he gets on the bed. The wrong side of it.

Fujigaya leans over her and it’s as though she’s spell-bound, eyes on him only and her lips part as he leans in. Seeing them kiss makes Senga’s heart race, but not in a good way. Waves of cold run through his body and his heart feels like it’s being twisted while beating and about to burst, his blood rushing hot and when Fujigaya throws him a glance he gets an idea he knows what Senga is feeling - or perhaps he can hear his pulse going at double his normal pace.

But he keeps kissing her, pushes the straps on her dress off her shoulders, puts a hand on her throat as he presses her down on the bed. Senga knows just how that feels and it makes him burn inside, makes him want to shove her off the bed and take her place, but he can’t. This is not for him to decide.

She lets out a soft moan when Fujigaya pulls back from the kiss, gladly tilts her head to the side when he leans forward for her neck; has the guts to smirk at Senga. The jealousy must be visible on his face. It doesn’t last for more than a couple seconds, however, as Fujigaya strikes fast, and her face is contorted into the same pain that her scream expresses.

Most of the blood makes it between Fujigaya's lips as he sucks on her neck, and while Senga is filled with jealousy and anger there is also fear. Fujigaya never feeds on him, not for real, never intends to empty him. He has a bite and a taste, a few mouthfuls sometimes and a bit more if he's punishing him, but never for real, and he never feeds on others with him around either. He says he doesn’t want to lose control, and Senga always fears that he might.

It's not as though he didn't know what Fujigaya does to the people he brings along. But even so, it's shocking to see it right there in front of him; the dark red liquid spilling over smooth skin and stained lips, the way her chest heaves in panic as she tries to breathe, the sounds she lets out as her life is slowly draining from her body. She must be quite light-headed by the time Fujigaya pulls away and shoves her back onto the mattress, but all Senga sees is his face, and he feels afraid.

It’s with blood still on his lips and in his mouth that Fujigaya tugs Senga closer by his hair; he gets a quick glance down at the open wounds in the woman’s neck, blood still steadily streaming from it, before he has those lips on his own. The metallic tang instills instinctual fear in Senga’s mind, the smell as much as the taste, but when he tries to pull away Fujigaya grips his hair again, harsher, and his mouth opens only because he knows that’s what will please Fujigaya right now. He whines when a sharp fang scratches his lower lip and Fujigaya’s response is a moan when Senga’s blood mixes in with the other.

The woman breathes heavily below them, still alive as Fujigaya all but throws Senga onto his back; his mind suggests that it’s his time to smirk at the woman, but he fails to, because Fujigaya has a hand around his throat and the power in it is as overwhelming as always. His breath hitches and he squirms to get away from the hard grip, but it softens to let go entirely when one of his legs brushes against Fujigaya’s.

For a long time now Senga has suspected that feeding triggers arousal for Fujigaya, not only because he himself only gets bitten when they're having sex. No, every time someone has been brought there, once Fujigaya is done (and has cleaned up, he assumes, after seeing it for himself), he comes to Senga, looks at him with bed eyes and speaks to him in a voice that's arousing even on its own.

So it's far from a surprise when Fujigaya undresses him, although today it's in a much more rushed fashion than normally. His pants are tugged off, breaking at the hems and it hurts his skin until they come off, but he knows it’s going to hurt more when Fujigaya bites. Again he tries to get away, or at least calm Fujigaya down, because he has never seen him like this before and he looks straight up dangerous (but handsome nevertheless, a deadly combination). He puts hands on his shoulders, keeps the touch as soft as he can while keeping him away from his neck; Fujigaya still forces himself down and Senga's cry of pain is similar to the one the woman had let out when his fangs had pierced her. It's as painful as it is rewarding for Senga, but only because Fujigaya always praises him, takes care of him and loves him after. And the love has not been present in his eyes tonight, still isn't when he pulls back and wipes the blood from his mouth with one of his sleeves.

Senga knows he can't stop Fujigaya, that he's high on the blood he has swallowed down, that he's blind to pleading and begging right now (and he's sure that he couldn't stop him any other day either, he just never wanted to try before). Usually he enjoys it, the strength that holds him down and the possessiveness in Fujigaya's actions, but usually, he doesn't fear his lethal fangs or distrust his ability to keep himself under control. But he lets him, closes his eyes and gives in to whatever is going to happen, convinces himself that going along with it is the best he can do.

Fujigaya doesn't say a word as he gets Senga ready, rushing it but not so much that he hurts him; Senga tries to focus on his fingers instead of everything else, wills himself to enjoy it, tries to feel the arousal build, and while it's there, it's so faint he's not sure he's going to go fully hard (but he doubts Fujigaya would try to punish him for _that_ ). There isn't even a heavier breath from above when Fujigaya pushes inside him; Senga draws one, however, a long, slow breath, not in any pain other than from the wounds on his neck, but his brain is puzzled by the emotional fear opposing the physical attention. He keeps his eyes closed and hopes his body will help his mind calm down, hopes that everything will feel like normal if he doesn't look up or to the side or anywhere. It's a lie he can tell himself until he feels the weight of a body on the other side of the bed, making the movements the mattress makes heavier, and next he gives up on pretending. All he has left is ignoring, and that's what he does. Ignores the pain, ignores the fear, ignores the body most likely still bleeding in his bed, ignores everything but the physical sensations that come with Fujigaya thrusting inside him, slow and steady and so much calmer than before; he opens one eyelid just enough to peek up at him and his chest heats in a way Fujigaya's can't, although he knows he still feels.

The warmth in his eyes is back, so is the love, and only the hint of smirk on his face serves as a reminder of him just a few minutes ago. The blood drying on Senga's skin is not out of the ordinary and he can see that Fujigaya is looking at it, but not only that.  
He leans forward and down as he speaks. “You'd be prettier than her.” He pauses and Senga's instincts tell him to try to get away again because he's hinting at killing him, but then he continues, “but I prefer you alive.”

It's not much of a comfort when he's naked on his back, as vulnerable as he'll ever be, with his master's latest victim just a few decimeters from himself. Still he hangs onto it as Fujigaya does as he pleases with his body, feels his mind finally clouding in an emotionless blur, lets his eyelids fall closed until he hears the familiar groan that warns him about the pain to come. Fujigaya sinks his fangs through Senga's skin as he comes, empties himself inside him as he swallows down his blood, and Senga barely has the energy to reach out for something to hold on to. His hand brushes against something solid and lukewarm and he instinctively pulls it back to grab at the sheet instead, holds it tightly to bear with the pain; usually Fujigaya heals the wounds for him and he still has hope that he will.

“I could turn you just to get to see you like that more often,” Fujigaya mumbles as he gets off him (there's no steady stream of blood running from his neck and Senga sighs in relief), a strange glimmer in his eyes, but apart from that they're all but normal. “Covered in it.”

It's not until Senga sits up that he understands. There's blood on his chest and he's not entirely sure where it comes from unless Fujigaya has deliberately let it smear, but that's not all. As he lets go of the sheet and lifts his arm he finds it sticky, and once he looks down he sees what Fujigaya means. Dark red is drying all over his hand, his arm, even the side of his torso and he although he doesn't want to look that way, his eyes wander to where the woman is lying, motionless and eyes empty. Fujigaya can't have emptied her blood vessels, must have left her like that on purpose, because her blood has spread through the sheets all the way to where he has been laying, and Fujigaya has been watching that. Enjoying it. His love spread out over death. Senga finds himself wishing to be turned, if only to not have to fear the end like this.  
“No,” Fujigaya responds to Senga's thoughts with a smile, that strange shine now gone from his eyes, and he brings a hand up to Senga's chin before he places a feather light kiss on his lips. “Who would keep me warm if I did?”


End file.
